Waiting for you (English version)
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Henry has had strange dreams since he moved to the his new apartment. WalterXHenry.


**Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, I did my best to translate this. But thanks to Ersatz Writer for being my beta!**

* * *

He wanted to move them off, but he couldn't. He was asleep.

The hands began by caressing his face, and then went down to his neck, unbuttoning his pajamas and touching his bare chest. Then, he felt a tongue playing with his nipples beforethe hands started again, going down to his belly until they reached his crotch, where one of the hands went inside his boxers and gently massaged the most intimate part of his being until climax.

Henry's brown eyes flew open and he took a quick look around of the room. There was no one. That had to have been another one of those strange dreams.

His breathing was agitated, his body bathed in sweat, and his underwear stained with white liquid.

It was the same dream from two nights ago, except, the first time, there had only been caresses. On the second, he felt kisses and this third ...

At first, he'd thought those dreams were about hidden desires or repressed actions. He hasn't had a girlfriend for two years, much less sex. Besides, he was such a shy man, he couldn't even think about masturbation. However, those dreams were so real...

He sighed wearily and went to the bathroom to clean himself, changing out of his pajamas before deciding to return to bed and sleep. He had work to do tomorrow. Besides, he hadn't even finished unpacking his belongings since moving into his new apartment.

The next day, Henry returned to his room with some fear. When he'd gone to deliver some photos to the newspaper where he was working, he'd read an article of the posthumous anniversary of Walter Sullivan, a man who'd committed suicide in the very apartment he lived in now. Henry had been so scared that he didn't even want to read the details.

But after thinking for quite some time, he felt stupid and laughed. If there were really a ghost in his house, he was sure it would have better things to do than harassing him at night. Henry knew he was old enough to marry and raise a family. Perhaps those dreams were trying to tell him that he must start looking for a partner.

He watched TV for a while, finished writing an article about the Alchemilla Hospital and, before taking a bath, searched on the Internet to see if there were information about 'stalker ghosts'. There were only unreliable testimony from people who claimed to have been raped by evil entities and something called "Succubus" and "Incubus", which were demons who stole vital energy through intercourse.

Just as he began to soap himself, he suddenly felt those hands again, touching his back and continuing downwards until they reached his waist. He froze in terror. Lips kissed his neck and shoulders, and it was only when the hands touched his ass that he moved abruptly. Quickly, he washed off the soap and put a towel around his hips, almost jumping out of the shower just to get out of there.

He ran to his room and closed the door behind him, which did, he realised, seem pretty stupid, because if it were really a ghost, it would be able to walk through the walls without a problem...

Henry climbed into bed and curled up, thinking that maybe his brain was playing a bad joke on him about that man's suicide and the wet dreams. It took him like an hour to calm down and then he fell asleep.

He managed to fell sleep peacefully until he felt the hands come back, but now they went straight to the towel on his waist to untie it (he'd forgotten to get dressed). When the hands started to touch his cock, he tried to open his eyes and move his body, but it was pointless. He was in a deep dream and couldn't move. A pair of thick fingers forced his mouth open, slipping inside until they were covered with his saliva. Then the fingers moved towards the entrance of "his other mouth."

Henry tried to resist the invading fingers, but that only seems to hurt. The ghost, or spirit or whatever-that-thing-was, and it looked like it didn't want to hurt him, because, before going further, a pair of lips joined Henry's, and a tongue explored his mouth while the hands smoothed over his chest in an attempt to make him relax. At some point, Henry managed to turn his head and take in a few desperate gulps of air.

Henry was scared. Not only because he was being violated but because he was now sure that the ghost was a male - the thick, heavy hands, the gentle manner in which they treated him... Also, he could swear he'd felt the tickling of a little beard when they were kissing.

He felt his stalker lift his weight off him to take his ankles and try to put his finger inside of him again. The first finger entered relatively easy, because Henry was somehow relaxed (and excited). A second and third finger came later.

Then, the fingers came out and Henry felt relieved, but at the same time somehow disappointed. However, that disappointment didn't last long because then 'something else' was put there instead.

Henry shuddered and his back arched. He felt a throbbing pain, but it escalated slowly into indescribable pleasure. Nobody had ever touched him there before. It was his first time.

Suddenly, Henry opened his eyes. In front of him there was a man with long blond hair and blue eyes. That was all he could tell, because the man looked transparent, like a spirit. Henry would had been more scared if it wasn't for the pleasure clouded his mind.

It was the man in the photo of the article! It was Walter Sullivan!

Walter smiled when he felt Henry's gaze on him and kissed him again, biting slightly upon his lower lip as he increased the intensity of his thrusts.

For just a moment, Henry experienced a brief window of clarity when his whole body was fully awake, and he wanted to shove Walter away, but the other man was clinging to his hips and keeping him in bed with his weight. Then, he felt one of Walter's hands playing around his cock, and there was nothing he could do except moan in pleasure, the sounds building in volume when hot liquid flooded inside him.

Although Walter had finished, Henry was still dissatisfied, so the ghost quickly moved his hand, licking Henry's nipples until he made him come.

The next morning Henry awoke disorientated. His first thought was that this was another one of those weird dreams and that he should probably visit a psychologist. However, his peace was interrupted when he realized that something was dripping between his legs and his anus was swollen.

In that moment, Henry know that he had to get out of that apartment and find another place to live. But what he didn't know was that Walter had decided to follow him wherever he went.


End file.
